Heidi Carroll
Heidi Carroll is an original character appearing in the Jurassic Park fanfiction Corruption. Corruption As Dimitri Maximoff and Janet Korvoloski boarded the charter flight headed for Brazil, Heidi acted extremely rude to them and did not act any better to Kevin Davenport. She even refused to give any pre-flight instructions. Heidi remained indifferent during the flight until Janet cut the lights off. After Dimitri wound up knocking the pilot, Paul Harris, unconscious, he began to descend the plane. Heidi began to get nervous. Finally, after the plane landed, Scott Green was exposed and Kevin promptly arrested him, along with Janet and Dimitri. Scott accused Kevin of working for Henry Gibson and Heidi believed him. Heidi took Kevin to the watchtower and Kevin lied about Scott's affiliations. Heidi admitted that she didn't believe a word he said and handcuffed him to the railing. When Kevin tried to get the keys from her, Heidi kicked him over the edge and left him to dangle. While Dimitri and Janet planned their search for Tina Gibson, Heidi spoke with Scott and told him that if he wanted Stephanie Maximoff to win, he should keep Dimitri alive and let Tina die. Scott yelled at her for even suggesting it. Later, Heidi wished Dimitri and Janet good luck and consoled Scott who complained about their slow progress after only fifteen minutes. While on the watchtower, Scott noticed a velociraptor. The one raptor soon became many and they charged the watchtower. Heidi watched them as Scott uncuffed Kevin. Seeing that Scott was trying to drop Kevin into the pile of raptors, Heidi knocked him down and managed to catch Kevin before he fell. Still, another raptor managed to climb the ladder and clamp onto his leg. Heidi was about to lose her grip until Harvey David and Julius Wright came through the trees shooting. The raptors dispersed. Harvey helped Heidi carry Kevin back to the plane and wrap his leg in bandage. Kevin told Harvey and Heidi to tell Scott that Tina Gibson had been killed. Heidi and Harvey were convinced it was the right thing to do, but after telling him, realized that Kevin had said it as a diversion to escape. Heidi and Harvey decided to wait until Scott stopped crying to search for Kevin. Scott finally came down and took a rope from the plane set on committing suicide. Just as Heidi was about to tell him the truth about Tina, Harvey pointed out a T-Rex. Scott formulated a plan and took a flare and climbed the watchtower. Harvey felt that Scott's plan wasn't going to work and went out and distracted the T-Rex himself. As the T-Rex chased Harvey, Scott gave chase. Heidi pleaded with him not to leave her alone, but Scott ignored her. Heidi began to resent Scott for his decision and when Paul Harris finally awoke, she told him that they could leave without him. Regardless, Scott made it back on time and while Paul greeted him, Heidi berated him. In return, Scott called her a spoiled brat. After Scott noticed movement outside, he went to investigate. The figure turned out to be a raptor and Heidi shot it with a flare gun, saving Scott's life. Even though Scott begged Paul not to take off yet, he did just as Dimitri and Janet came through the trees. Scott knocked Paul unconscious and requested for Heidi to reland the plane. Heidi eventually did so, but couldn't land the plane because of ensuing raptors. Still, Scott managed to rescue Janet and Dimitri safely. Heidi flew the plane back until Max Gibson managed to contact them. He warned them against landing at the airport and told them instead to land on the interstate. Heidi, with a little help from Scott, did so. After Scott left, Heidi accompanied Janet and Dimitri to the University of Maryland. She helped Dimitri and Janet expose Henry Gibson that led to his eventual arrest. Heidi attended Stephanie Maximoff’s acceptance speech where Scott watched her, telling Janet that he did have feelings for her, but decided against them so not to ruin her life. Appearances Corruption Trivia *Was originally named Stephanie, but was changed after the character of Stephanie Maximoff was created Carroll, Heidi Carroll, Heidi Carroll, Heidi Carroll, Heidi Category:Fan Fiction